


Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - The Extended Version

by Noble_Roar



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Book: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-15 00:03:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14779794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Noble_Roar/pseuds/Noble_Roar
Summary: An updated version of Newt Scamander's Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them... As commissioned by the Ministry of Magic featuring never before seen beasts and an additional ten dragon species. Inspired by The Gentleman Xerneas' The Extended Unova Pokemon Guide. You might want to skip the first chapter if its not your cup of tea.





	Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them - The Extended Version

_Thank you J.K Rowling for giving me this sandbox to play with._

* * *

**_A/N: If you don't like what you see here, please give it a second chance and skip to the next chapter before making up your mind. Thanks in advance!  
_ **

_[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]_

_PRAISE FOR_ _**FANTASTIC BEASTS AND WHERE TO FIND THEM – EXTENDED VERSION** _

"A much needed update to the beloved original by Newt Scamander," Bathilda Bagshot, author of _A History of Magic_

"Finally, the ministry has stepped up its efforts with the publication of this masterpiece. A must read," Chief Editor, _The Daily Prophet_

"A conspiracy to divert attention from Newt's far superior work… DO NOT READ!" Xenophilius Lovegood, _The Quibbler_

"I see no reason why this work can't be seen as a companion to Newt's _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. A bestseller in the making I think," Ludovic Bagman, England and Wimbourne Wasps Beater.

"Obviously a cash grab by the ministry… As dry and insipid as the original… I wouldn't be caught dead reading this…" Severus Snape, Potions Master, Hogwarts.

"I've read worse," Rita Skeeter, _The Daily Prophet_

OoOoOo

FOREWORD

The work you hold in your hands today is the birth child of the Ministry's ongoing campaign to make life better for the citizens under our care. It is because of this that we have turned our attention to the beloved classic, _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them_. It has come to our attention that this text, while adequate to the needs of the first year students of Hogwarts, fails woefully to meet the needs of the older magical community.

It is to satisfy this needs, that _Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them – The Extended Version_ , was created. It is hoped that this work will go a long way in curbing the _many_ accidents that have resulted from the inadequate information contained in the original work.

Cornelius Fudge,

Minister for Magic, Britain.

OoOoO

**MINISTRY OF MAGIC (M.O.M) CLASSIFICATIONS**

The following is the classification of the various magical beasts as stated in Section 5, subsection 15 of the Law for the Division of Magical Fauna, according to their threat to Wizardkind. Also included, are the newly revised trade statuses and the penalties attached to their misuse.

M.O.M Classifications

XXXXX – Known wizard killer/ Impossible to train or domesticate.

XXXX – Dangerous/ Requires specialist knowledge/ Skilled wizard may handle.

XXX – Competent wizard should cope.

XX – Harmless/ May be domesticated.

X – Boring.

TRADE STATUS

CLASS A (Non-Tradable) – Violation also extends to the International Statute of Secrecy and will result in incarceration in Azkaban.

CLASS A (Tradable) – May be bought and sold, but is subject to highly strict regulations.

CLASS B (Non-Tradable) – Violation will result in heavy fines, starting from fifteen thousand galleons.

CLASS B (Tradable) – Lightly regulated.

CLASS C (Non-Tradable) – Violation may result in a formal warning, seizure of the goods in question and/or Light to medium fines.

CLASS C (Tradable) – Free trade, but is still eligible for quarantine should the need arise.

_Please note that the above trade status also applies to the beast and any product derived from it._ ( _e.g._ Eggs, Fur, Venom, Feathers).

OoOoO

_**This is just the teaser, the real fun begins in the next chapter...** _


End file.
